monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Megalodon
Megalodon is a custom 3D shark body monster truck owned by FELD for the 2017 Monster Jam Season. The truck is primarily driven by Justin Sipes, Alex Blackwell, Jack Brown, Austin Minton, Cory Rummell and Chad Tingler. History *2016 - Megalodon is announced as a new truck for 2017, along with EarthShaker, at the 2017 Season Kickoff. *2017 - Megalodon debuts. Two trucks were run with Blackwell and Sipes driving. Sipes drove the truck in the 2017 More Monster Jam Central Coast tour and Alex Blackwell campaigned the second in one of the arena tours. Sipes won his More Monster Jam Tour, but was replaced by Blackwell for the World Finals for reasons still not disclosed to the public. *2018 - The Megalodon body was added to both other Triple Threat tours to be campaigned by independents. The third truck was debuted by Trent Montgomery (originally planned to have been driven by Buddy Tompkins) on Razin Kane for the Central Triple Threat tour, while the fourth one was driven by Travis Groth on the Trouble Maker chassis. Blackwell and Sipes continued to drive the truck, with Blackwell campaigning in one of the Monster Jam Tours (2018), while Sipes competed in the East More Monster Jam (2018) tour. Sipes, again, won his tour getting him another invite to the World Finals. This time he would actually compete, and he surprised many by finishing in the top ten in freestyle. In August, it was temporary renamed as The Meg to promote the new movie of the same name. Later that year, Sipes' truck was shipped to Australia for the Monster Jam Australian Tour. A fifth truck was added in late 2018 driven by Chad Tingler and competed in the South American Tour. *2019 - A fire version of the truck will debut by Cory Rummell on the Rage chassis. Another truck will be run on Jekyll & Hyde by Austin Minton on a More Monster Jam Tour. Jack Brown will take over the RKMT version from Trent Montgomery on another tour. World Finals Appearances * 2017 - Alex Blackwell * 2018 - Justin Sipes Trivia * This truck's prototype name was "Shark" when it was first announced. * The truck may have been inspired by the Hot Wheels trucks, Great Bite and Shark Wreak. * During an event in Hampton, VA, the transmission in Blackwell's truck blew during the racing portion of the event. The crew was able to change the transmission in only eleven minutes so he could return for the wheelie competition. * Justin Sipes and the truck was supposed to compete at the Monster Jam World Finals 18. A few days before the event, Monster Jam announced that Alex Blackwell will be driving Megalodon. It is still unknown why Sipes couldn't make the event. Gallery Screenshot 2018-07-24-01-14-57.png|Original concept art 20170102 143059.jpg|Schematic concept Sharktruck.png|Original CGI render CwXJEHmXcAAS5wl.jpg large.jpg|Ditto 20170102 143330.jpg|First render under the name "Megalodon" MJ-CRM-November-Email 18183 1200x660 0.jpg|Ditto, alongside EarthShaker's Megalodon.jpg|Real life render 20170102 143252.jpg|Wood prototype 15826197 1009699609173688 169284068885033547 n.jpg|The first known image of Megalodon ever taken Nashville 010817 DaveDeAngelis (8).jpg|Justin Sipe's Megalodon Tulsa 010817 Bialek (3).jpg|Alex Blackwell's Megalodon MEG-SLC-KR.jpg|Travis Groth's Megalodon 26219240 1343433422435221 7615119900570196232 n.jpg|Trent Montgomery's Megalodon 42087703 1803157693134311 6791384957689266176 n.jpg|Fire Megalodon on the Spider-Man display chassis Screenshot 2018-11-17-00-40-43.png|Fire Megalodon oon an actual FELD chassis 15873295 705600232937454 74447919814072360 n.jpg|Megalodon Speedster Eea632cea4cf69717a30010c28bf8b17.png|Logo Megarc.jpg|New Bright R/C S-l1600-1506880926.jpg|Hot Wheels toy 00027129-2T.jpg|Plush Truck Unnasaddasdsdsamed.jpg|Truckin' Pals cartoon Megalodon 00022221-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy Monster-jam-truckin-pals-megalodon--9AC73D76.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy prototype Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:More Monster Jam Champions Category:Mirror Image Racing Category:RKMT Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Team Scream Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:Megalodon